A Man Apart
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: A man with absolutely nothing to live for except revenge is nothing more than a man apart. CHAR: Dave Batista, Randy Orton, John Cena, Christian , Eddie Guerrero, Steve Austin, Kurt Angle among others
1. Default Chapter

Title: A man apart  
  
Author: Steffie  
  
Rating: R in later chapters (violence, language and sexual content)  
  
Summary: A man who was nothing to live for other than revenge is nothing more than a man apart.  
  
Main characters: Dave Batista, Randy Orton, John Cena, Christian, Kurt Angle, Eddie Guerrero among many many others.  
  
Note: This is a cross between the Movies A MAN APART and THE PUNISHER and my dear little twisted mind. This is completely AU outside the wrestling ring, but will use there wrestling stage names and personas.  
  
Special note: This entire long fic is dedicated to Kora, with all her favorite pairings.  
  
Disclaimer: As always I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dave honey, put me down," Lillian squealed. Dave merely smirked and instead of fulfilling her request, wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and spun her around faster. She laughed even harder, her long blond hair flying with her movements. "Honey, this cant be good for the baby," she giggled. At that moment he immediately put her back on her feet and dropped to her knees. He lifted her shirt and kissed her slightly bulging stomach.  
  
"Oh princess, I'm so sorry. I bet you are throwing up in there after those hotdogs your mother ate and all that spinning," he softly said. Lillian giggled, stroking her husband softly on his head. He tapped her stomach softly with his index finger, a sad look on his face. "But princess, I promise when you come out I'll get a huge teddy bear to make it up to you," he concluded, placing a soft kiss on her stomach and stroking her softly.  
  
Lillian sighed, her fingers entangled in his gel covered hair. He placed one last kiss on her stomach before pulling her shirt back down and standing up. "Do you think she heard me? Do you think she forgives me?" he asked his wife in a serious tone. He loosely placed his hands on her hips. Lillian tried her best to suppress her giggles. "Gee, I dunno Dave. I am only 4 months pregnant, I doubt she even has ears yet," she snorted. Dave however was not laughing.  
  
"Oh god, she doesn't forgive me, my princess already hates me, I'm a bad father," he said in a serious sad voice. Lillian laughed again and cupped his face with her tiny hands, giving him a small peck on the lips. "You are too adorable, did you know that?" she asked. Dave was still looking rather sad. "I hope she forgives me," he whispered. Lillian arched an eyebrow up, an amused look on her face. "And how are you so sure it is a girl?" she asked, sounding quite curious at his belief that their unborn child was a girl.  
  
Dave shrugged, stepping a little closer to her. "If it was a boy, you would be kicking and screaming at night because he was too rowdy and you sure as hell wouldn't be so sweet and nice anymore if it was a soccer ball kicking boy," Dave proclaimed. Lillian tried to hold back her giggles. She sighed and cupped his face again, laying a soft kiss on his lips. "I so often wonder why you are a police officer instead of a doctor after that statement," she said. Dave raised his eyebrows repeatedly before pecking at her lips lightly.  
  
When they pulled apart, he looked deep into her eyes and just stared at her. She blushed, knowing her was examining her. "Oh god I love you," he whispered. Lillian bit her lower lip, loving it when he expressed his love for her in words. "I'm hungry," she whispered back. Dave flung his hands in the air, a fake shocked look on his face. "Great, I tell my wife I love her and she replies with an "I'm hungry". Oh I feel so loved," he yelled. Lillian crossed her arms over her chest, an eyebrow arched.  
  
"Hey its your fault I'm always hungry," she firmly said. "Oh, and how is that?' he asked, walking back towards her. "Well, if you didn't knock me up I wouldn't have to eat for 2," she stated. Dave smirked, knowing she was right. "Ok, ok, fair enough," he said, obviously defeated. Lillian smiled when she saw a hotdog stand a few meters away from the pier she was standing on. "Oh, hotdogs!" she exclaimed. She ran up to Dave, kissed him, and while she kissed him, stuck her hand in his pocket and grabbed his wallet. "Love you too hun," she quickly said and quickly made her way to the stand.  
  
Dave smiled as he watched her. "That's my wife," he sighed to himself. When she was halfway to the stand, Dave had the sudden urge for a hotdog as well. He was too lazy to walk to the stand, so he would just yell to Lillian what he wanted. "Hey Lil!" he yelled, trying to catch her attention. And attract he did, as she stopped and only turned her head back to look at him. "Grab me a hotdog with extra relish!" he yelled. She smiled and nodded, pushing her hair behind her ear as the wind blew it in every direction.  
  
Dave couldn't help but sigh at the sight. The sight of her only turning her head, her back still to him. They way she smiled and placed her chin on her shoulder. The way the wind blew her hair and skirt in every direction. And suddenly it happened. People started screaming and running away at the sound of a loud shot. And Dave watched in slow motion as Lillian's smile faded and she collapsed on the ground. It took him a few seconds to realize what happened, and then his feet did its work and he ran as fast as possible to her.  
  
"Lillian," he gasped, dropping to his knees and lifting her head up. She slightly coughed, her hand holding her stomach tightly. "Oh god, oh my god," he frantically said, cupping her face. He quickly grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911. "Hello 911, what is the nature of your emergency?" the attendant called out. "Yes, I need an ambulance right away," he cried on the phone. "Baby, put the phone down," Lillian choked. Dave let a choked sob, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Sir, what is the nature of your emergency?" the attendant repeated. "Please, just stay with me," Lillian gasped. Dave let the cell phone fall, tears forming in his big brown eyes. "Everything is going to be all right," he choked, looking deep in her eyes. Lillian nodded, a painful smile crossing her face. She softly whimpered as she held her stomach tighter. Dave looked down and saw that she was directly shot in her stomach.  
  
He quickly took off his shirt, pushing it to her stomach for added pressure. "Everything is going to be all right, I promise," he sniffled. Lillian nodded, ragged breaths escaping her throat. He rocked her slowly, pressing his already drenched shirt to her stomach. He kissed the top of her forehead, another tear slipping out of his eye. "You will be fine," he said. Another whimper left her throat. "Dave." She whispered, causing him to look at her. He pulled away, looking into her eyes.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you on your birthday next week," she sweetly and tiredly said. Dave pressed his lips together, nodding his head. "The doctor said it was a girl," she gasped in pain, but smile still on her face. Ave whimpered, more tears in his eyes. "A little princess?" he asked. She slowly nodded her head. "Dave, I love you," she gasped. But before Dave could reply, he heard another shot, and his eyes closed and fell on top of his wife.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dave fluttered his eyes open, his body soar like hell. He looked up and as his eyes adjusted, he saw the ceiling. "Damn, what a dream," he mumbled to himself. He let out a deep breath and slightly crooned at his soar body. "Lillian baby, get up," he yawned. No reply. "Lil, time to get up," he repeated. Still no reply. Dave moved his hand out to touch her, but he felt a steel bar. Odd, his bed didn't have a steel bar. His eyes finally adjusted to the full light and he looked at his arm. There were needles on his arm, and tubes were everywhere. He looked down and realized he was wearing a hospital gown.  
  
"What the hell," he mumbled. He looked up and saw a familiar face. He saw his best friend, John Cena standing over him. "Hey man," John softly whispered, his eyes full of sadness. Dave was utterly confused. "Hey man, where is Lil?" he asked. John bit his lower lip, not really knowing what to tell him. He hesitated for a moment, a tear falling out of his eye. "Man, you need to relax," John began. Now Dave was nervous. "Where is my wife?" Dave repeated.  
  
John sniffled, and took in a deep breath. "We lost her man," he sadly said. Dave's eyes widened, not knowing what to say. "Where is she?" he demanded, his tone a little rough. John took in another deep breath. "Man, you were out for almost a month, we tought you were going man," John added. Dave was getting restless, fear overcoming his body. "They buried her 3 weeks ago man," John finally said. Dave started to breathe hard, his mind in complete shock. Dave quickly started ripping the needles out of his arm. John saw this and tried to stop him.  
  
"Dave, calm down," John said, trying to push him back on the bed by his shoulders. "Get the fuck away from me, I want my wife!" Dave screamed. He continued to rip the needles. John did the only thing he could think off and grabbed something out of his pocket. "They told me to give this to you," John said. Dave's eyes widened as he saw Lillian's necklace with her wedding ring around it. "She's gone man," John said. This flipped Dave off.  
  
"LILLIAN!" he screamed, yanking the tube out of his nose. "LILLIAN!" he yelled, trying to climb out of bed. John quickly grabbed him by his shoulders, hugging him tightly to keep him calm. "LILLIAN, LILLIAN!" he screamed, kicking and punching. John tried with all of his strength to keep him calm. "Dave please stay still," John pleaded. Dave just couldn't believe what was happening. "LILLIAN!" he screamed again, starting to cry. He finally gave up, holding on to John.  
  
"It's ok man, we will get through this," John said, rubbing Dave along his back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A nice intro. I do hope you enjoyed it cz I worked extremely hard on this fic for the last few weeks now. Most of it is already written as I hope to finish it son.  
  
Steffie 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A man apart chapter 2  
  
Author: Steffie  
  
Rating: R in later chapters (violence, language and sexual content)  
  
Summary: A man who was nothing to live for other than revenge is nothing more than a man apart.  
  
Main characters: Dave Batista, Randy Orton, John Cena, Christian, Kurt Angle, Eddie Guerrero among many many others.  
  
Note: This is a cross between the Movies A MAN APART and THE PUNISHER and my dear little twisted mind. This is completely AU outside the wrestling ring, but will use there wrestling stage names and personas.  
  
Disclaimer: As always I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HE just sat there, alone and lonely, looking at the grave stone. It was hard for him to know that they buried his wife without him at the funeral. She had died about a few minutes after he was shot. Dave had been shot in his side and they must have hit a nerve because he was out for a month. A whole month without even knowing that his beloved wife had died. And not only his wife, but his child as well. His child, his daughter, his little princess that he never even got to hold and spoil rotten was taken away from him.  
  
Dave sat in ground, his eyes locked on the grave stone. He had been looking at it for an hour now, just staring, not speaking, not even thinking. Some would think he wasn't even breathing. And why should he? Everything he ever wanted was now gone. His wife, his heart, his child, his marriage, his LIFE had been taken away from him. He had nothing to live for anymore, so why didn't he just drop dead right then and there.  
  
The rain was pouring, crashing almost painfully onto his leather covered shoulders and back, yet he paid no attention it. Ever since he had woken up from his so called coma, he was numb. He couldn't feel a thing, both physically and mentally. His face was pale and white as powder, but one could not tell if it was from the rain, or just from not eating in the past week. He was unable to get himself to do anything and surely he didn't care about his health, or anything for that matter at the moment.  
  
He wondered how it had went, her funeral. He hadn't talked to anybody really since he left the hospital and he had given strict orders not to have any visitors. He wouldn't even let John in, his best friend. He couldn't look at anybody. All he wanted to see was her, and he knew that she wouldn't come back, she was gone, gone forever. He wondered if they had put her in a white dress, or if they had put her in her favorite violet dress. He wondered if her hair was loose or in those stupid buns. And he wondered, and maybe just hoped at she had opened her eyes and told them she wasn't really dead. But then reality brought him back and he realized that she was really gone.  
  
Finally getting up, he stood straight, shoving his hands in his pocket. The leather pockets were filled with water, but he didn't notice, he merely kept his hands in place and kept his eyes locked on the grave stone. He couldn't stop reading the text that was carved into the stone.  
  
LILLIAN GARCIA-BATISTA  
  
LOVING WIFE, SISTER AND FRIEND TO MANY  
  
FOR WE HAVE NOT LOST THIS BEAUTY, HEAVEN HAS ONLY GAINED AN ANGEL  
  
"An angel, that she was," he thought to himself. Finally, Dave let a tear fall down his cheek, an emotion he had been trying to hide for almost a week. The thunder began to rumble. But he just stayed there, deep in thought.  
  
"I so often wonder why you are a police officer instead of a doctor after that statement," her voice echoed in his mind. He closed his eyes, envisioning her when she gave him that sweet smile and giggle when she said those words. He sighed, realizing that it would only remain a memory.  
  
He closed his eyes again, remembering when she had turned her head to look at him, her hair blowing so lovely in front of her face. The way her skirt would slightly fly up and that toothed smile that made an angel look unworthy of his wings. And then he saw it again. The one memory he had been trying to forget. He saw her smile fade, and he saw her fall to the floor, blood everywhere. He heard her whimpers and gasps of pain. And he saw her die.  
  
Unable to take much more, Dave bowed his head down and turned to walk away, heading back to his car. He didn't know what to do as he walked, it seemed that the rain was just coming down harder. He kicked his feet to the front, his eyes locked on the ground. A sniffle escaped his throaHe t and he was about to break down. Stopping for a moment, he looked up to see one of his best friends standing a few feet away from him.  
  
Randy Orton leaned against his car, fidgeting with his hands. It was obvious that he was nervous, or clueless about what to say. Dave walked up to him and sighed. "Hey man," Randy softly said. Dave nodded, his eyes locked on the floor. "How you been?" Randy asked, but Dave didn't reply, he just looked to the floor. "I'm sorry man," Randy said after a short silence. But his words were barely even heard through the loud rain and thunder.  
  
They stood in silence for a long moment, Dave not caring to do anything and Randy not knowing what to do. "Man, I was so worried about you. You had us all scared to death," Randy suddenly blurted. Dave sniffled again, put kept his eyes locked on the ground. Randy took in a nervous breath, the water just dripping off his face. "We didn't know what to do, what to think, I thought I was going to lose you forever like we did her," Randy frantically said, his voice starting to choke up.  
  
Dave looked up, finally looking at his friend. It was obvious that Randy had been upset, his eyes were red like a stop light that was evident even through this dark atmosphere was causing. Randy must have been crying and his body was shivering. For a slight second Dave wanted to know if it was because it was freezing or because he was upset. There was another long silence before Randy made his move.  
  
He wrapped his arms tightly around Dave's neck, hugging him tightly. Dave closed his eyes at the gesture, for the first time that day feeling a slight warmth of affection. But Dave didn't hug him back, he kept his hands in his pocket. Randy hugged him tighter as if he let go, he would cease to be. Randy then pulled away, looking at Dave. Dave dodged his eyes and just left his car, hopping in the passenger seat of Randy's car. Randy got in the driver's seat and was about to start the engine, when he turned to Dave.  
  
The once proud man was now soaking wet, his face pale and drained of all energy. He looked exhausted out of his mind but more importantly, he looked empty. It was as if he had turned hollow and his insides had been ripped out of him. His eyes no longer shone and his hair no longer stood straight. He just locked like a bag of skin thrown over skeleton.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Randy dared to ask. Dave took in a deep breath and leaned back, cracking his neck. He then rubbed his goatee and looked like he was deep in thought. Then, for the first time in a week, Dave Batista opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"We are going to find the fucker that shot my wife, and then kill him," he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks for all the feedback.  
  
Steffie 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A man apart chapter 3  
  
Author: Steffie  
  
Rating: R in later chapters (violence, language and sexual content)  
  
Summary: A man who was nothing to live for other than revenge is nothing more than a man apart.  
  
Main characters: Dave Batista, Randy Orton, John Cena, Christian, Kurt Angle, Eddie Guerrero among many many others.  
  
Note: This is a cross between the Movies A MAN APART and THE PUNISHER and my dear little twisted mind. This is completely AU outside the wrestling ring, but will use there wrestling stage names and personas.  
  
Disclaimer: As always I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ONE WEEK LATER:  
  
Phones ringing off the hook, computers buzzing, coffee machines clicking and men screaming at the top of their lungs. Yes this was a typical day at the FBI agency, where the proud men worked everyday, seemingly protecting the lives of the town people. But right now it was more hectic that usual. Not only doing their usual work, they guys were working extra hard to solve the case of the murder of the wife of one of their top agents, Dave Batista.  
  
Fellow undercover agents Eddie Guerrero, Kurt Angle, John Cena and Randy Orton sat in Chief's Steve Austin's office, discussing the case with the present evidence. They had been on the case around the clock since the day after the shooting, and they had no intention of stopping or resting until they came on something concrete.  
  
"We finally have a lead," Eddie said, dropping a brown folder on Steve's desk. Steve quickly took the folder and pulled out some black and white pictures that had been concealed in the paper material. Fumbling with his beard as he watched the pictures, he growled a little and then looked at his workers.  
  
"So, who's the jackass?" Steve roughly asked. Kurt took in a deep breath and leaned back. "His name is Brock Lesnar, mafia representative positioned in Los Angeles," Kurt began. Austin nodded, focusing his eyes on the pictures in front of him. "So what's the story?" Austin asked. John Cena then got up and handed Steve another envelope.  
  
"Well the only possible motive we have now is believable enough to cause murder. 2 years ago Dave had an undercover job and exposed some of the mafia's ring leaders who are currently in jail. Looks like plain revenge if you look at everything," John pointed out, placing his hands on the edges of the desk. Austin nodded, everything making logical sense in his mind.  
  
"These pictures were taken by a photographer named Rico who has supposedly making a collage. He stated he wanted some pictures of different people and his eyes feel on Brock, and he took these pictures. As soon as Brock shot Lillian, Rico went running," Randy said. He leaned back in his chair as well, the mere thought of Lillian wanted to make him burst in tears and cry.  
  
"I want to have a little chat with this Ricky person," Austin stated. "Rico," Kurt corrected which earned him a deadly glare from Chief Austin. Austin got up, leaning his knuckles on the desk. "You just corrected me? What? Yes you did, you just corrected Steve Austin," Austin began. Kurt's eyes widened with fear and the others tried to suppress their laughter.  
  
"I didn't mean to sir," Kurt said, but Austin was not listening. "Did you do that because you think I am stupid? What? Look at me when I am talking to you!" Steve bellowed. Kurt looked at him as Austin started yelling at him. The others were softly chuckling, knowing Kurt had it coming to him. After a few minutes of yelling, Austin was finally finished. Taking in a deep breath, he placed his hands firmly on the desk and took a seat.  
  
"I'll have Rico called in tomorrow," Eddie said, trying not to laugh. Steve nodded and looked at John. "I want you to find me everything you can on this Brian Lesnar dude and his associates," Steve stated. John merely nodded, knowing not to correct Steve about the name before he would get a yelling as well.  
  
There was a moment of silence before Steve pressed his speakerphone. "STACY! Get your butt in here!" Steve yelled over the intercom. Within seconds, Stacy came running in, a smile on her face. "Yes honey?" Stacy asked, looking at her boss. Steve smiled, looking at the pretty blond.  
  
"Get me a beer, and whatever these guys want," Steve said. Stacy turned to the guys, asking them what they wanted. "Milk," Kurt said, John and Randy wanted a beer as well and Eddie took a cup of coffee. As soon as Stacy left, Steve let out a deep sigh. "So how is Dave?" he asked, his voice sounding sincere and concerned, yet still had his rough accent.  
  
Randy groaned and ran a hand through his short brown hair, looking rather sad. "I saw him last week in front of Lillian's tombstone in the rain, just staring at it. I tried to talk to him, but the whole time he only said ONE sentence. For the rest, the man is just lost and clueless," Randy sadly said. John frowned, knowing exactly how the huge beast of a man felt. "Can't really blame him," Steve said. All the guys just nodded, not understanding that Steve was coming from personal experience. His wife Debra may not have been murdered, but she was dead, so he knew what it was like to lose a wife.  
  
"I tried calling him all week, but he hasn't been answering his phone. I don't think it would be a good idea to go up to the house," Eddie said. Steve nodded, placing his clasped hands under his chin. "I reckon the same, wait for him to come out," he said. "And if he doesn't?" Kurt suddenly piped in. Steve just shrugged, leaning back against his huge armchair.  
  
"Then we drag him out," he said. Before anybody could reply, the door creaked open and a figure stepped in. All the boys sat up straight as Dave Batista walked in, looking around with a plain expression on his face. He walked up to Austin and looked right at his boss. Steve on the other hand looked very confused.  
  
"Dave, what the hell are you doing here?" Steve asked, his initial intention not meaning to sound so rough. Dave merely stood there, staring right at Steve. "Special agent Batista reporting for duty," he said, his voice hoarse. It was obvious that he must have been crying for hours with the bags under his eyes and his croaky voice. Steve shook his head, as if trying to wake up from a dream.  
  
"No, you need to go home and sleep," Steve insisted. The looking Dave's eyes confirmed that he had no intention on going home. "Honey the beer wasn't...........cold," Stacy said, her last word coming out slurred as she jumped in the office, her eyes locked on Dave. "Hey Dave, I'm sorry about what happened," she softly said. Dave turned to look at her, then turned his eyes back at Steve. "I'll be in the gym," he plainly said.  
  
He was about to leave when his eyes fell on the photos that lay sparred out on the desk. Before any of the guys realized it, Dave picked up the picture, examining it intently. "We believe we have a lead on," Randy began, but stopped midway, not wanting to say Lillian's name. He knew it would upset both Dave and himself. Leaning further into his chair, he thought it would have been better to shut up.  
  
"On your case," Eddie said. Dave just looked at the picture once more, then threw it at Steve. "I'll be in the gym," he said and slowly made his way out of the office, his every step making a deafening clank on the tiled floor. Everybody remained silent until Dave was completely out of sight. Stacy carefully placed the cool beer cans and other drink on the table, and was about to leave, when Steve spoke up.  
  
"Umm Stacy," he called out. Stacy turned to look at him, her hair flipping with the motion. "Thanks hun," he roughly said and popped the can, drinking it all in one gulp. Stacy merely smiled, Steve's affection, no matter how weird or small was enough to have her smiling for the rest of the day. Another moment of silence before John spoke up.  
  
"We will get back to work," he said. All the guys hummed in approval and got up, leaving Austin alone in his office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A man apart chapter 4  
  
Author: Steffie  
  
Rating: R in later chapters (violence, language and sexual content)  
  
Summary: A man who was nothing to live for other than revenge is nothing more than a man apart.  
  
Main characters: Dave Batista, Randy Orton, John Cena, Christian, Kurt Angle, Eddie Guerrero among many many others.  
  
Note: This is a cross between the Movies A MAN APART and THE PUNISHER and my dear little twisted mind. This is completely AU outside the wrestling ring, but will use there wrestling stage names and personas.  
  
Disclaimer: As always I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

* * *

Breathing hard, Dave punched the punching bag as hard as he could, him ramming in full force at the firm material that was hanging so nicely on a hook. His eyes locked on the red dot in the middle of the bag, he imagined that that single red dot was everything he ever hated, making him hit it more efficiently. Everything from his most hated vegetable, to his worst subject in school, all the way to his enemies or as Lillian would say, his less friendly acquaintances.

His panting filling the silent room, his eyes were red, though one could not tell if it was out of anger or out of sadness. Maybe a mixture of both, it wouldn't surprise anybody if it was. And they couldn't blame him, no one could. Everyone knew that Lillian was everything to Dave. His heart, body and soul. She was his everything. The guys would crack jokes that Dave probably couldn't dress himself right in the morning without the help of his lovely wife, and they were probably right. But now that she was gone, he was empty, he was lost, and dare anyone even thought, he may have been dead as well.

A grunt of aggravation escaped his throat as the punching bag flew off the hook with his last punch. He watched the bag on the floor, breathing hard through clenched teeth, contemplating if he should put it back up and continue beating the shit out of it. Sad it was, that thought seemed so hard for him. His brows furrowed together and his taped hands on his hips, it was like he was being asked the million dollar question. It seemed impossible for him to be able to ask himself the answer of it. He stood there for a moment, obviously deep in thought, a look of confusion in his sad filled eyes. Grunting again, he turned and dropped himself on the bench, forcefully grabbing a bottle of water.

Leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, he took in a deep breath, followed by a deep gulp of his drink. He was tired, exhausted, and most of all, he was heart broken. His mind going in over drive, he kept his eyes on the top of his water bottle, lightly twisting the cover on it. His eyes following his every movement of his fingers with the bottle cap, he suddenly kept his eyes on his wedding ring, the ring that he had not taken off, even after her death.

"Dave, you may be strong and macho, but if you are going to be my husband, you have to drink at least one bottle of water a day, and that is an order Mister," Lillian's joyous voice echoed in his head. A memory just flashed before his eyes. For the past few days he had been trying to avoid these. Instead of fighting it, he let his mind think about her, let himself give into his memories, let his weakness and want for her take over. His weakness for her was growing stronger with each passing day and his body and mind would ache, but his weakness was the only thing that was keeping him sane, keeping him from doing the unimaginable.

"Dave, Beer is not considered water, even if it is an ingredient! And I don't care what Steve Austin told you! Now drink the water or else you aint getting any tonight!" Lillian teasingly argued in another memory. Dave softly smiled at that memory. Lillian always tried to get him to eat healthy, and she always managed to get him to do it, no matter how much he protested. His manly posture against her tiny frame, and yet she was stronger. The way she would put her hands on her hips and give him that stern look, tapping her foot on the floor. Yes, she had her ways, withholding sex wasn't the only one, but the most efficient one it was.

But then his mind suddenly went blank, everything he just saw and heard, just vanished. In the beginning her image would slowly fade away like water going down the drain, but lately it just vanished, just like that. Dave sighed, as that had been happening a lot lately. Memories of his beloved wife came pouring in, and then suddenly his mind would go blank, reminding him that they were nothing more then just memories that he would never experience again. Only when Dave's breathing had turned back to a normal pace, did he realize that the room was dead silent.

Weird, usually the gym was the most social room in the FBI force. The guys would come here to bitch about their suspects and the way their cases were going, or they would come down to train, or just to chill out. Either way it always was buzzing with people on the force, but not today. But on the other hand he was grateful to be alone, away from all the other people. He also knew the only reason the room was empty was due to the fact that he was down there, doing whatever he was doing. They weren't going to bother him, not with the state he was in. That was what Dave loved most about the people he worked with. They may be annoying, but they knew when to back off and leave an officer alone, no matter what the reason may be.

Or so he thought............

"What do you want Jericho?" Dave bitterly asked, though his eyes were still fixated on his bottle. Chris Jericho emerged from the steps, walking over to Dave. "Just came to see you," Chris replied. He slowly made his way to the bench, making sure he wasn't invading.

"Well I am not very humble at the moment," Dave replied, his frustration growing. His fingers roughly playing with the bottle cap, he tried to keep his cool. Now was not the time to flip out on a co-worker. "I can see that, but I didn't expect any less," Chris replied with a slight chuckle, though Dave was not smiling. It seemed he had even forgot how to smile. Smile was a word that was now unknown to him, something he thought he would never do again.

There was a moment of silence and Dave realized that Chris sat down at the slight movement of the bench. Chris sat on the side, clasping his hands together and watching Dave intently. Taking in a deep breath, he tried to think of what he actually was going to say. "I'm sorry man," Chris said. Dave didn't leave his position, nor did he reply to what was said. "How are you holding up?" the blond Canadian asked. Dave shrugged, a slight twitch of his lips visible. "Gee my wife and child died Jericho, how the hell would I be doing?" Dave sarcastically yelled through clenched teeth.

Chris sighed, knowing Dave was right. "What are you really doing here?" Dave suddenly asked. Chris shrugged, raking a hand through his long blond hair. "I was concerned about you," Chris replied. "You and me don't even get along, so why the fuck are you really here?" Dave roughly replied. Chris got up, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Walking towards the bag, he picked it up and placed it back on the hook, followed by him just staring at it.

"We are still a team, and we need to show you that we do support you," he added, trying to get the sad man to ease up a little. Easing up seemed impossible, but hey, it was worth a try. "I just want you to leave me alone," Dave replied, his strong hand now starting to crush the plastic bottle he was still playing with. Chris sighed again, starting to grow a little nervous as he was eager to get his message across.

"Look Dave, I know how you feel," Chris quickly replied. Dave quickly shot his head up, looking very angry at the man in front of him. His eyes now red with not only sadness, but now real anger, he quickly stood up, throwing the water bottle away.

"You don't fucking know how I feel! You have no fucking idea what it is like to see your wife, your PREGNANT wife get shot right in front of you. You don't know what it is like to know you couldn't even go to your wife's funeral! Nor do you know what it is like to know that you were supposed to have a daughter 4 fucking months from now! And you have no, and I mean no fucking idea what it is like to know that you will never ever get it back. So don't berate me on how I will be all right because I wont. So just leave me the fuck alone you damn jack ass!" Dave yelled.

He yelled with all of his emotions, he let out what he was holding inside, and also, he gave Chris a yelling he always wanted to give him. Chris nodded, knowing that Dave was right. He didn't know what to say, what to think, damn he didn't even know if he could breathe without Dave breaking him in half. Nodding again, he made his way to steps, heading back upstairs. Dave breathed hard, dropping himself back on the bench. Tears now falling down his cheeks, he picked up his towel, throwing it over his head to cover his sadness. Chris looked back at him from the steps, a look of pity crossing his handsome features. He and Dave may never have gotten along, but Dave didn't deserve this. Nobody did.

And up the stairs Chris went, leaving what ever Dave was now behind in the empty hollow gym.

* * *

Steffie


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A man apart chapter 5

Author: Steffie

Rating: R in later chapters (violence, language and sexual content)

Summary: A man who was nothing to live for other than revenge is nothing more than a man apart.

Main characters: Dave Batista, Randy Orton, John Cena, Christian, Kurt Angle, Eddie Guerrero among many many others.

Note: This is a cross between the Movies A MAN APART and THE PUNISHER and my dear little twisted mind. This is completely AU outside the wrestling ring, but will use there wrestling stage names and personas.

Disclaimer: As always I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

* * *

Two Weeks Later:

Eddie Guerrero, John Cena and Randy Orton came grunting inside the FBI agency, an angry look on all their faces. They were all sweating, looking rather beat up with various cuts on their faces and hands. John had a huge bruise on his forehead and Randy had a black eye. Though Eddie had no visual damage compared to the other two, he was hurting the most, his entire body sore to the bone.

"Fuck man!" Randy hissed when he touched his eye. He threw his jacket on the floor and dropped himself in a nearby chair, letting his entire weight sink into the chair. Stretching his feet out, he hissed again when he touched his eye. "Holy shit this hurts like hell!" he grunted. Eddie sighed, slowly taking off his bulletproof vest and dropping himself on the other chair. John went to the water cooler, taking a cup of cold water and dumping it all over his face.

"Ow!" Randy hissed once more as he massages his eye. "Well if you stop touching your fucking eye, then it wouldn't hurt smart ass!" John yelled in a rather irritated voice, throwing the cup at Randy's head. Randy shot his head up, an angry look on his face. "Why don't you just shut the hell up?!" he roared, though slightly cringed as his eye started to burn.

"Oh bite me, you little crybaby!" John yelled back. Randy got mad and stood up, making his way to John. He harshly pushed John against the wall, nearly toppling over the water cooler. "What the fuck is your problem?!" John yelled, pushing Randy as well. "YOU!" Randy returned, punching John right in his eye. "Guys stop it!" Eddie yelled, jumping in between the two. But it was rather useless as Randy and John still went at it, not caring if they were hitting Eddie in the process.

"Knock it off you two!" Eddie bellowed, trying to push the guys apart. "You want a shot at me? Show me what you got, you wannabe rapper!" Randy roared once more, trying to pry Eddie's hand off his chest to be able to hit John. But Eddie refused to budge, firmly pushing both guys away from each other. "Guys stop it!" Eddie ordered once more. Kurt Angle happened to enter the office and quickly went to John, pulling the rapper away while Eddie now held Randy at bay.

"You need to learn to shut the fuck up you smart ass!" Randy harshly said, giving John an angry glare. John straightened out his shirt, trying to push Kurt off of him as well. "It's true, you are nothing but a big baby who is in fact very stupid," John said. Randy growled, breathing very hard through clenched teeth and balled fists. "If these guys weren't here I swear I would rip you apart!" he screamed once more. Eddie was still trying to refrain him.

"Oh give me a break and shut up! You are here yelling at me and bitching about your eye, when the only person you should be yelling at is Dave," John said. There was a moment of silence, the only real noise the sound of Randy's uneven breathing. Finally Randy had enough and lunged at John, taking the brunette down to the floor and immediately choking him with all his strength.

"Take that back you asshole!! Take it back!!" Randy bellowed. John was instantly turning blue. Eddie and Kurt quickly pulled Randy off John, but with much strength. "Let me at him, let me at him!" Randy protested, kicking his feet in the air. The lovely Stacy Keibler heard the commotion and quickly came inside, a gasp escaping her lips at the carnage she saw. She kneeled down to a groaning John, checking his bruised neck. John was in turn very angry, a snarl appearing along his lips. He quickly jumped up, knocking Stacy over on her butt.

"You can yell all you want, but you know it is Dave's fault! Same as it is his fault for all the injuries lately to us as well as the victims! Your boy is getting restless and careless in his job and if you don't tell, I will!" John yelled at the top of his lungs. He took in a deep breath and turned around, walking out of the office, slamming the door in the process. Stacy slightly cringed at the impact of the door, the little blond felt slightly intimidated.

"What the hell is his problem?" Randy huffed. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, a string of blood covering him. Eddie and Kurt sighed, not knowing what to do. "I mean that was really uncalled for," Randy continued. Eddie rolled his eyes, placing his hands on his hips. "I should tell the boss," Randy huffed. Kurt sucked his teeth, getting frustrated as well.

"You really should listen to what John said," Kurt softly said. He bent down to his knees helping Stacy to her feet. "And what the hell do you mean you bald dork?!?" Randy yelled, his face turning red with fury. Kurt sighed, a tired but agitated look on his face. "Ask yourself why we are all in pain and bruised, and maybe then you can admit to yourself that your best friend is the reason we are hurt for no reason. Then you can admit why convicts are dead instead of in jail, maybe then you can admit that your boy isn't doing his job for good, he is doing it to make himself feel better," Kurt sighed. He turned on his heels, in turn going to the same door, making a more quiet exit then John had done.

"Well," Randy began, a surprised look on his face. "Put a sock in it you asshole," Eddie huffed. He walked out as well, leaving a slender Stacy and bruised Randy Orton behind. Randy looked completely perplexed by everything that had just happened. Letting out a deep sigh he dropped himself on the edge of the desk, his entire weight just dropping. Stacy felt slightly uncomfortable, not knowing exactly what to say.

"We should get you an ice-pack," she softly said. She reached out to slightly touch his face, but he pushed it away, his eyes narrowed on the floor. He sighed, everything replaying in his mind. The guys had a point, this was technically Dave's fault. Dave had gotten so reckless lately, they were all getting hurt on a daily basis, something that didn't have to happen.

"We should get Dave his sanity back," Randy muttered, a sad look on his face.

* * *

Steffie 


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: A man apart chapter 6  
**Author**: Steffie  
**Rating**: R in later chapters (violence, language and sexual content)  
**Summary**: A man who was nothing to live for other than revenge is nothing more than a man apart.  
**Main characters**: Dave Batista, Randy Orton, John Cena, Christian, Kurt Angle, Eddie Guerrero among many many others.  
**Note**: This is a cross between the Movies A MAN APART and THE PUNISHER and my dear little twisted mind. This is completely AU outside the wrestling ring, but will use there wrestling stage names and personas.

Also, I do know that Christian's last name isn't Copeland, but I kept it that way so he and Adam could still be brothers.  
**Disclaimer**: As always I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

* * *

"Put the gun down!" Eddie Guerrero yelled at the top of his lungs. The Spanish officer was hiding behind his squad car for cover. Several officers had surrounded the premises, and were now trying to negotiate with what seemed like a suicide-killer, who was holding a few people hostage at a small local supermarket. The guy, who was ranting and raving like a lunatic that he was going to blow up the entire city had a little girl by him, his arm around her neck, a gun to her head.

"Give me what I want, or else I'll blow this child's brains out!" the guy yelled frantically. The little girl in question was crying like crazy, whimpering for her mother, who was tied down in the supermarket. "We'll give you what you want, the bank is processing your request, but we need you to let the girl go. She is scared out of her mind," Eddie yelled back. While trying to distract the gunman, officers Kurt Angle, Chris Benoit, John Cena and Randy Orton were trying to sneak in through the back. Over time they realized that there was only one gun man, and their plan was pretty much going smoothly at the moment.

"If I don't see that money, you won't see this brat breathing!" the gunman yelled. It seemed like he was losing his cool, as his hands were shaking and his voice was breaking at every word. "Calm down, we will get you what you want, just let the girl go," Eddie pleaded once more. Before Eddie knew it, the gunman went back to into the supermarket, yanking the little girl by her hair. The girl started kicking and screaming, and everyone around could hear the maniac telling the girl to shut up. Officer Christian Copeland quickly used the microphone to signal to the others to stay out of sight, as the gunman had gone back inside.

Minutes later the gunman came back outside, another hostage in hand. Eddie groaned in frustration, realizing that this time the hostage was a very pregnant woman. She looked to be about 7 months pregnant, give or take. "There, I let the little girl go! I won't let this one go until I get my fucking money!" the man yelled. With the new hostage in hand, and the man distracted on the outside, the inside squad continued to make there way inside. They were currently in the storeroom in the back and were waiting for clearance to go through to get the other hostages out of there and get them to safety.

"Clear to go in," Christian said through his microphone. Kurt, Chris, John and Randy quickly made there way through.

"OK man. I just got a call from the bank. You let the woman go and you are getting the money," Eddie stated. The gunman shook his head, placing the gun against the woman's temple. "No, first the money then the woman!" the man yelled back. Eddie continued to try and negotiate with the man. Dave Batista however, was getting rather annoyed and quite frankly, he was losing his patience. It wasn't usual for Dave to be acting like this, but then again Dave had completely changed every since Lillian died. And if he didn't watch out, he was going to get himself, and the others around him seriously injured.

"That's it. I've had enough. Either you give me the money in 3 seconds or this woman is about to lose her baby!" the man yelled. The woman screamed when the man aimed the barrel of the gun directly at her stomach. "One," the man began, the woman frantically crying. That's it. A pregnant woman, a gun aimed at her stomach, it was all too much to handle. Dave quickly came from his cover and aimed his own gun directly at the man and without warning shot at him. The shot missed. Eddie Guerrero quickly grabbed Dave, who narrowly missed the shots coming back to him.

"You assholes! You assholes! I'm going to blow up this place!" the man yelled. And with that he yanked the woman back inside.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Eddie yelled to Dave. Dave seemed unfazed about what happened. "Just do what you have to do and stop berating me," Dave scoffed and reached for his other gun. Eddie looked back up and realized that the gunman had gone back inside. "Oh Shit," was all he could say.

"Fall back, fall back, he's coming back inside," Christian yelled through his microphone. But too late, the gunman had already spotted the 4 officers. "You guys set me up. You bastards!" he yelled. On the outside, the other officers brew restless and slightly panicked. Christian had not received a reply to his order. But their fears were confirmed when they heard shots being fired from multiple guns inside. People were screaming, glass was shattering. And suddenly where was a small explosion from the back.

"OH Great," Eddie sighed. He was about to get up and run in when hostages came running outside. Before he realized it, Dave had gotten up and was running, bulletproof vest absent into the supermarket. "Dave come back here!" Eddie yelled. But to no avail, Dave ran directly inside as Officers Christian Copeland, Adam Copeland, Chris Jericho and Matt Hardy quickly collected all 11 hostages that came running outside.

Minutes later, the inside squad came outside with Dave. Chris Benoit had the crazy gunman handcuffed, Randy was holding the little girl that was now bleeding from her shoulder, and John was trying to hold up Kurt, who was now limping and bleeding from his lower leg. "What the hell happened?" John asked, a rather shocked look on his face. Eddie looked at Dave, an angry look on his face.

"What happened in there?" Christian asked. Kurt groaned, and John placed him on the hood of one of the squad cars. "He came running inside screaming we set him up, and when he saw us started shooting at everybody like crazy. Shot the little girl and Kurt," John stated. "Why did he come back inside?" Kurt asked. Eddie still was fuming. "Dave started shooting at him and he lost it," Eddie replied. "What the hell did you do that for?" Kurt yelled. He groaned again and John picked him back up and they made their way to the medic along with Randy who had the little girl in hand. Chris Benoit had just returned from placing the gunman in another squad car.

"I did what I had to do," Dave stated. Eddie scoffed, and headed back to his squad car. "You are going to get one of us killed, and so help me God if that day comes, you are joining them in the coffin," the Spanish hot head yelled before jumping into his car. The others said nothing and heading back to their squad cars. Dave looked annoyed, the only thing deafening his ego inside was the sirens of the oncoming fire truck.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: A man apart chapter 7  
**Author**: Steffie  
**Rating**: R in later chapters (violence, language and sexual content)  
**Summary**: A man who was nothing to live for other than revenge is nothing more than a man apart.  
**Main characters**: Dave Batista, Randy Orton, John Cena, Christian, Kurt Angle, Eddie Guerrero among many many others.  
**Note**: This is a cross between the Movies A MAN APART and THE PUNISHER and my dear little twisted mind. This is completely AU outside the wrestling ring, but will use there wrestling stage names and personas.

Also, I do know that Christian's last name isn't Copeland, but I kept it that way so he and Adam could still be brothers.  
**Disclaimer**: As always I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

* * *

Chief Lieutenant Austin sat on his desk, a rather angry look on his face. Now, this wouldn't really surprise anybody. Chief Austin was always pissed, but on this odd occasion he actually had legitimate reason to be angry. Dave Batista, one of their best officers was getting rather reckless lately, and it was starting to affect the squad pretty bad. He had been endangering fellow officers, hostages, victims and most of all himself. And to top it all off, he was giving everyone a pretty arrogant attitude. Now, Austin may have an attitude as well, but he wasn't as stupid as to get the others killed. Well maybe he'd make an exception for Kurt……..

A knock on the door got Austin out of his dream state. "What?" he growled out loud. A second later, his secretary, and also long time girlfriend, Stacy poked her head inside, a cautious look on her face. "Dave is ready for you," she said. Austin softly growled, narrowing his eyes at her. "T'is bout damn time!" he grumbled. He looked around for a second, apparently looking for some beer. "Send the fucker in," he ordered. Stacy nodded and opened the door wide, gesturing Dave to step inside. Dave did so, and Stacy closed the door behind her.

"Stacy, run your ass to the fridge and get me a damn beer!" Austin bellowed. Dave rolled his eyes at the request, wondering if Austin ever considered getting up himself to get the beer. He also was pretty sure that it was against the law to drink while on the job, but then again Austin wasn't really one to follow the Law, even though he was supposed to be a man of the Law.

"Sit yer ass down smart ass," Austin ordered. Dave obliged, taking a seat on the chair in front of the desk, the chair that the other guys had affectionately named "the electric chair". Everyone dreaded sitting in that seat, because it usually meant you were in for a good yelling. Not that Dave really cared at the moment. Truth be told, it wasn't quite clear if Dave cared about anything lately.

"You do know that that little annoying bastard Kent is out for a couple weeks because you shot him in his arm," Austin stated. Dave would have rolled his eyes and the blunt mistakes Austin was making. After all these years, you would at least think he would get the names of the officers right? "Yes, I do now that KURT is out because the SHOOTER shot him in his LEG," Dave half-heartedly stated, annoyance clear in his voice. Austin growled again, not liking the arrogant response that he was getting.

"Don't get smart with me boy," the bald headed Texan threatened. "Oh no, I wouldn't want to get in trouble with a boss that cant even get the information straight," Dave sighed. Austin growled again, standing up and placing his knuckles on the table. He would have yelled some obscenities if Stacy hadn't decided to walk in, beers ready in hand. Stacy's eyes grew wide, knowing she walked in at the wrong moment. Without a word, she placed the beer on the desk, hurrying out before Austin could fling a can to her head.

"I have had enough of your attitude. And if you don't shape up, I am gonna make sure you never have the opportunity to piss me off again, ye hear?" Austin bellowed. Dave looked at him, and he tried his best not to laugh. "My attitude? You have never taken your fat ass off that chair and out of this office to experience my attitude!" Dave bellowed back. Austin's nostrils flared in anger, not believing that anyone dared raise their voice to him. "Now you listen here boy. I have been on this force longer then you ever will. And if you don't stop endangering these jackasses at work, I am going to make sure you get what's coming to you," Austin threatened once more.

Dave scoffed, not feeling intimidated at all. Leaning further into his chair, he gave a non interested and unfazed demeanor. "Look I don't have time for this shit, I am going to train in the gym," Dave stated, and he got up to leave, but Austin clearing his throat made it clear to him that Austin had not finished talking. Placing his hand on the doorknob, Dave turned to look at his boss, a non-amused look on his face. "Yes?" he asked when Austin hadn't said anything yet.

"Do you know what my watch is telling me?" Austin asked, bringing his watch to his ear. "Other than that you are crazy, no I don't," Dave stated. Austin's nostrils flared again in anger, but he decided it was best to try and stay calm before he himself would take out a gun and shoot his fellow Officer.

"My watch it telling me its time for you to take some time off and go on vacation," Austin stated. Dave gave him a sarcastic chuckle and turned for the door again. "Thanks for the offer, but no," the tall brute of a man stated, but Austin clearing his throat again made it clear that he still wasn't finished talking. Dave sighed, turning to look at his boss once more. "What?" Dave growled, starting to get impatient with the Chief of staff. Austin now had an evil smile on his face, and it usually meant that you were going to hear news that you really weren't going to like.

"You don't really have a choice in that, you are suspended," Austin stated. Dave's eyes widened, and for a moment he thought that he was either dreaming, or that he wasn't hearing him correctly. "What?" he asked, now not sounding as cocky as he did as when he came in. Austin nodded his head, grabbing one of his beers and opening it, taking in a big gulp. "You heard me asshole, you are suspended," he stated.

Dave took in a deep breath, his heart starting to pound, rage starting to erupt within him. "You cant suspend me! You need me!" Dave bellowed back. Austin arched an eyebrow, feeling somewhat challenged. "Oh really? Well when everybody on staff signs a petition for your suspension, it makes the process so much easier," Austin said, holding out a clipboard. Dave grabbed it and read it quickly. And surely enough, the letter had requested his suspension and a barrage of signatures underneath. Dave took a second to register what had just happened. Anger now fully taking over him, he threw the clipboard on the desk and headed back for the door.

"Remember something for when ya come back," Austin stated. Dave stopped in his tracks, but refused to turn to look at Austin. He merely moved his head to the side to give Austin the inclination to say whatever he had to say. "There is only room for one attitude in this office, and that is mine. And if you don't leave your attitude at home when ya come back, then you are gonna be fired. Don't make me fire yer ass," Austin stated. With that, the Texan sat down, signifying that he was finished. Dave merely growled and ripped the door open and headed for the door.

Upon slamming the door shut, everyone looked at him, and by the looks on their faces, they all knew what was going on. Dave looked around and was contemplating shooting everyone around him. Without a word, he headed for the door, only to have Randy trying to stop him. "Dave, you all right man?" Randy asked. But Dave had no patience for his friend at the moment, and shoved him away, the cocky officer almost knocked off his feet, shocked might one add.

Without a word, Dave left the building and headed for his car.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: A man apart chapter 8  
**Author**: Steffie  
**Rating**: R in later chapters (violence, language and sexual content)  
**Summary**: A man who was nothing to live for other than revenge is nothing more than a man apart.  
**Main characters**: Dave Batista, Randy Orton, John Cena, Christian, Kurt Angle, Eddie Guerrero among many many others.  
**Note**: This is a cross between the Movies A MAN APART and THE PUNISHER and my dear little twisted mind. This is completely AU outside the wrestling ring, but will use there wrestling stage names and personas.  
**Disclaimer**: As always I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

* * *

A sigh of relief escaped his throat when he finally reached his destination. Well, he had hoped that he had reached the proper destination. He had made 3 stops prior to the current one, assuming he was correct, but now he was pretty sure that he had in fact reached the proper house.

Taking a deep breath, he checked himself in the mirror, making sure he looked alright. Odd, he didn't know why he was doing so, but something in him made him look. Since Lillian's death, he hadn't faced anybody other then his co-workers and criminals. He had avoided his own family as well as Lillian's family. Hell, he hadn't uttered a single word to anybody who wasn't in uniform. But now, here he was, about to attempt something he had been avoiding for too long.

The white picket fence tipped him off that he was at the right house. He had never been here before, but Lillian always commented on that wretched white picket fence. Lillian, she too wanted a white picket fence, just to spite the owner of the current white picket fence before him. Oh yeah, and then there was that dreadful mailbox……

Another deep breath he took before making his way out of the car. He wasn't used to being in that sort of neighborhood. Too sophisticated and clean, quiet and oddly perfect for his taste. Taking in the surroundings for a moment, he looked around for anybody, but he saw no one. Another second and he finally decided to make his way to the front door. Alas, he was stopped before he even made it to that dreadful mailbox.

"Dave?"

He recognized her voice immediately, even though he hadn't heard it in years. Turning, he faced a smiling, albeit shocked brunette. He slightly smiled at the sight of her. He may not have seen her in years, but she looked just the way she did the last time he saw her. Perfectly spiraled brown curls, dimples dented cheeks, soft gaze with her deep brown orbs, although she seemed to have lost some weight.

"Molly," he said with a smile. A chuckle escaped her and they embraced in a short hug. "What are you doing in my neck of the woods?" she asked. Dave grabbed the basket of vegetables she was holding and they made their way to the door.

"I need to talk to you," he answered her, his tone very serious. Molly noted the look in his eyes and nodded and they made their way into the house. She led the way to the kitchen, where Dave placed the vegetables he assumed were homegrown on the counter. Molly washed her hands and went to the fridge, fetching a pitcher of fresh brewed iced tea.

He didn't decline when she poured him the tea, although he wondered if she knew that fresh iced tea was his favorite, or if it was just coincidence that she was pouring it in for him. His curiosity grew even more when she didn't bring him the white sugar that was right next to her, but instead brought him brown sugar from the fridge, again his favorite.

"I know it's been a while, but I'm really sorry for your loss," she softly stated when she took a seat across from him. Dave nodded, appreciating the condolence. "That's actually what I came to see you about," he stated after taking a sip of his drink. Her brows furrowed at the comment. Dave's eyes immediately saw the action and it made him think of Lillian. Lillian always furrowed her brows when she was confused. Lillian…….

"I know that you handled all the paperwork and made all the arrangements for Lillian's funeral," Dave stated. The last 2 words came out rather soft and slurred, and Molly couldn't help but give him a sympathetic look. She reached out for his hand and gently stroked it with her thumb. He appreciated the gesture. "I wanted to personally thank you for doing so," he managed to add.

"It was the least I could do. Lillian has been my best friend since preschool," she sighed. Dave noticed that the statement she made came with sadness, and her eyes were beginning to water. She quickly concealed it though and sighed, putting a smile on her face. "And how are you holding up? I never heard when you got out of the hospital. I called a few times to checkup on you though," she stated.

Dave shrugged, and leaned back in the oddly uncomfortable chair. Lillian had always complained of Molly's odd taste in her uncomfortable and somewhat odd looking furniture. But then again, Lillian had mentioned that Molly had a taste for anything odd. Funny, you would assume that she would be odd as well. But she was in fact normal. Or well, close to it.

"I'm fine. Suspended from work for a while though," he calmly stated. Molly was slightly shocked at the answer she received. Lillian had told her that Dave loved his job tremendously and that he was very professional and never got himself in trouble. Molly couldn't think of any reason why somebody would get suspended if he was a good professional.

There was an odd silence between them. Molly too afraid to say or ask anything, and Dave just didn't know what to say. He just continued to sip on his iced tea while Molly gazed out the window. She noted the dark clouds that were approaching and the lighting that came with it.

"Looks like you are going to be here for a while," she said with a smile. Dave returned the smile. He looked at her, and studied her face. Still as beautiful as ever. She wasn't wearing as much make up as the last time he saw her, but then again the last time they faced each other was at the wedding, where Molly was the maid of honor. Dressing up for a wedding wasn't something a woman did everyday, or at least that was what Dave thought. He never wondered until that moment why Molly never came to visit them, but Lillian made numerous trips a year down there to visit Molly.

They continued to have conversation until well into the night, with Molly making her famous potato pot pie and turkey. They avoided talking about Lillian. Molly knew that Dave was a long way from being over his late wife, and Molly didn't think she would be strong enough to keep her eyes dry. After a few hours they agreed to call it a night and Molly invited Dave to stay the night in the guest room.

"There are fresh towels in the bathroom. Just call me if you need anything," Molly stated. Dave nodded, and made his way to the bed. Molly checked the closet quickly before making her way to the door.

"Molly," Dave called out before she was gone. "Hmm?" she hummed, cocking her head to the side to look at him. Dave sighed, feeling as if he still had so much on his heart and shoulders. "Thanks for everything. I can see why Lillian thought the world of you," he softly whispered to her. She said nothing at that, merely gave him a sad smile and made her way out of the room.

With that, for the first time in a long time, Dave let himself lay down and he peacefully went to sleep….. mind you, on a dreadful looking bedspread….

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: A man apart chapter 9  
**Author**: Steffie  
**Rating**: R in later chapters (violence, language and sexual content)  
**Summary**: A man who was nothing to live for other than revenge is nothing more than a man apart.  
**Main characters**: Dave Batista, Randy Orton, John Cena, Christian, Kurt Angle, Eddie Guerrero among many many others.  
**Note**: This is a cross between the Movies A MAN APART and THE PUNISHER and my dear little twisted mind. This is completely AU outside the wrestling ring, but will use there wrestling stage names and personas.  
**Disclaimer**: As always I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

* * *

Her breath caught as he continued his trail of kisses, moving from her neck down to her collarbone. Reaching for the spaghetti strap, he slowly pulled it down to expose more skin to him. A moan escaped her throat at his actions. He smirked, knowing very well how to kiss a woman, among other things. Many other things.

"Dave," she whimpered into his ear when he began to nibble on her neck. A soft scream escaped her throat when he lightly bit her skin. The shock of the action fueled her up even more then she already was, and she was starting to close control. Dave softly chuckled at that, knowing very well what she was feeling. She bucked her hips and bended one knee to pull him closer, hoping it would signal to him to hurry it up already.

But he wouldn't.

And she knew he wouldn't.

He wanted her to lose control, and he was going to make her beg and scream for it before he gave it to her.

"Dave please," she whimpered, but just barely audible. But he heard he, he always heard her.

Her plea just made him intensify the pressure that he was putting on her neck. His lips raised their pace, one of his big strong hands caressing her thigh. Her attempts to conceal her whimpers were now impossible and she started squirming beneath him.

"Please," she begged again. The request came out in a shriek as his fingers ghosted over folds, making her lose all her senses. Her hands clutched at his biceps, desperate to pull him closer, to have him go in deeper. But he wouldn't, and whatever sanity she had left at the moment told her the same thing.

"Say it," she huskily whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes at his words, shaking her head. She wouldn't give in to him, not that easily. Well her pride wouldn't let it, but her body seemed to be betraying her at the moment. The words almost slipped out of her mouth, but she quickly pressed her lips together.

"Come on baby, you know you want it," he whispered, nuzzling her cheek with his nose. Another whimper came out of her mouth. Frustration was growing in her and she knew that she had to surrender. Because if she didn't, her hormones would kick her in her flat ass later.

"I, I….," she breathed, barely audible. Dave raised his head at the comment, a smirk crossing his handsome features. The tip of his tongue danced over her lips, but when she reached up to capture his lips, he moved away, an evil glint in his eye. And that glint told her that he wanted to hear it again.

His hand slipped in between her things, instantly invading her. A shocked gasp escaped her throat, and a loud moan soon followed. But just as she could feel herself burning up, his fingers left her, instantly icing the treasure between her legs.

"Baby please," she panted, his fingers now teasing her thighs ever so lightly. For a moment he had contemplated it. He felt kind of guilty riling her up so much. Teasing her was always so much fun to him, but he was starting to feel a little sympathy. But he came back to his teasing mood when she attempted to use reverse psychology and started rubbing her leg against his calf, knowing very well that that was one of his hot spots.

Dave's hips pressed more onto her, stilling her movements, and he slowly grinded into her, causing her to whimper again. "Say it," he said, his nose nuzzling her cheek all the while his hand still teasing her thighs. She decided it was best to give up. Grunting in defeat, she cupped his face in her hands and raised him to look at her.

"I love you," she whispered before taking his lips captive. This time he let her, and he returned the kiss with equal fervor. To her relief, he was no longer teasing her, but now he had completely positioned himself between her legs and started hurriedly grinding against her. His breath became uneasy and it was from that moment that she realized that he too was slightly frustrated from his own previous actions.

And when he finally had enough from all the bullshit foreplay, he was ready to go in for the kill. But before he did, he braced himself on his arms and looked down into her beautiful eyes, the eyes of his wife.

"God I love you Lillian," he whispered, and she smiled back to him. Smiled, right before she got shot. Shot right through the head.

"NO!"

Panting, gasping for air, Dave shot up in bed. The horrid looking bedspread was now drench is his sweat, the oddly shaped pillows now on the floor.

"Lillian! Lillian!" Dave screamed, frantically looking around the room for his beloved wife. After a few seconds, his eyes adjusted to the room and he realized that he was not in his bedroom, but in a rather dreadfully decorated bedroom.

He was in Molly's guestroom.

"Dave?" Molly said from behind the door. Molly opened the door, only to see a gun pointed right at her. Her eyes grew wide at the site, her body growing stiff. It was silent for a moment. It was a habit that Dave now had. He went to bed with a gun and every little noise had him alert.

He saw the fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry," he quickly said, hiding the gun right away. Molly, still frightened, backed herself up the wall, not knowing what was going on. She noticed that he was soaked from head to toe, and that he was screaming for his wife. Assuming that he was having a nightmare, she thought it best to check up on him.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it," he quickly said. Before Molly could say anything, Dave jumped out of bed and grabbed his shirt, quickly putting it on. "I had no right bringing the gun into your house," he added, quite frantically. Molly realized that he was getting dressed to leave, but she wouldn't have it.

Dave's eyes were now wet with tears. "I just am not ready for all of this, I shouldn't have stayed." He said it at such a pace that it was barely understandable. But Molly placed her hand on his shoulder, urging him to stop. And for the first time, Dave actually felt the warmth of someone's touch since Lillian died.

"Dave, calm down," she whispered.

Dave couldn't take it, he couldn't handle. He turned to watch her, sadness written all over his features. It broke her heart to see him like this. So vulnerable, so scared, so insecure.

And then, in her arms, Dave did something he hadn't done in public since Lillian died.

He cried.

* * *

TBC 


End file.
